charlietheunicornfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie the Unicorn 2
Charlie the Unicorn 2 is the second installment to the Charlie the Unicorn series created by Jason Steele. Summary In this episode, Charlie is watching TV on a television when the Pink Unicorn and the Blue Unicorn come in floating in the sky wearing scuba gear. Suddenly a vortex opens on Charlie's back and the Pink and Blue Unicorns are pulled into it. A few seconds later, they come out with a magical amulet that they insist they must return to the Banana King. Charlie refuses to go, but after persistence from the others, he goes along. On their adventure, they encounter a giant Z. The Pink and Blue Unicorns start speaking Spanish and the Z lights up. After leaving the Z, they encounter a giant sneaker. The Pink and Blue Unicorns say that it is the Choo Choo Shoe and that it will take them to the Banana King. When they arrive at the Banana King's temple, Frogrus comes out of the ground and sings Put a Banana in Your Ear. Afterwards, he bursts into flames. Then, the amulet shines a light on Charlie and the Pink and Blue Unicorns say that he is the Banana King. When Charlie gets home, he finds that the Pink and Blue Unicorns have stolen his television. Transcript (Charlie is seen watching television with his stuff. The pink and blue unicorns are floating above Charlie, wearing scuba goggles, flippers, and air tanks with snorkels, pretending to swim) Blue and Pink: Glub...Glub glub...glub glub...glub glub...glub glub... Blue: Look over there! It's a coral reef. Charlie: Oh look, it's you guys...and you're floating. Blue: Charlie, we're scuba diving, Charlie. Pink: We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue. Blue: Oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous fugu fish! Pink: Nooo! Fugu! Charlie: Ah, you gotta watch out for those. So, uh... go away. I'm watching TV. (A blue vortex appears on Charlie's back) Blue: The vortex is open! Charlie: Oh god. Okay, what is this?! Pink: Charlie! We're being pulled into the vortex! Swim away, fugu fish, swim away! Charlie: Come on now. You guys are freaking me out! Turn this thing off! Blue: There's no stopping the vortex, Charlie! Pink: Fuuuguuuu! (Pink and Blue disappear, along with the vortex) Charlie: Guys? Guuuys? Or girls...I'm, I'm really not sure what you two are. (The vortex appears with Blue's head sticking out) Blue: (In echoey voice:)Charlie! Charlie, I have the amulet! Charlie: What amulet?! What's going on?! Blue: The amulet, Charlie! The magical amulet! Sparkles sparkles! (Pink appears briefly) Pink: Sp! Sparkle! Charlie: I, I don't understand what you're talking about! Blue: The amulet... Nyeh! Nyeh!!! (Blue disappears. Both Pink and Blue pop out of the vortex, which disappears. Blue has the amulet around its neck. Their scuba outfits are gone.) Blue: We did it! Pink: We got the amulet! Charlie: Great. Now go away! I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around! Blue: No, Charlie! Pink: No! (Pink and Blue puff up while screaming "No", then turn back to normal) Blue: We have to take the amulet to the Banana King. Charlie: Oh, yes, the Banana King, of course. Absolutely not! Pink: He, he's counting on us, Charlie! ah... *floating* Blue: If we don't give the amulet to the Banana King, the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness. Pink: No! Darkness! (Pink is floating in the air) (The vortex appears again with tentacles sticking out. Roaring is heard.) Charlie: Ah! All right, fine! I'll go! I'll go! Pink and Blue: Yay! (Just Pink) Darkness! (Cut to the three walking through the woods. Pink and Blue are making tongue-blooping sounds) Charlie: What are you two doing? (Silence. Pink and Blue continue with their tongue-blooping) Charlie: Stop that. (Silence. Then Blue makes one last tongue-bloop) (The three stop in front of a big Letter Z) Charlie: Oh, look at that. Pink and Blue: Z!!! Blue: ¡El hombre con el sombrero nos envió! (The man with the hat sent us!) Pink: ¡Él nos cuenta muchas historias asombrosas! (He told us many amazing stories!) (The Letter Z makes pinging sounds) Pink and Blue: Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! Charlie: What? Pink: ¡Cenemos en tortugas esta noche! (Tonight we dine on turtles!) Blue: ¡Se ven buenos, elos, Z! (They look good, dhey, Z!) (The Letter Z shoots a laser at Charlie) Charlie: Ahh! What did you two do?! Pink and Blue: Z!!! Blue: ¡Soy féliz! (I'm happy!) (The Letter Z, again, makes pinging sounds) Pink and Blue: Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! Charlie: (mumbled) Just keep walking, Charlie, keep walking... (The three stop in front of a giant sneaker) Blue: Hop on board the train, Charlie. Pink: It's gonna take us to the Banana King. Charlie: I don't see any train. All I see is a giant sneaker. Blue: It's the Choo Choo Shoe, Charlie. Pink: The Choo Choo Shoe! Blue: Hurry, Charlie. It's about to leave. (Pink and Blue get in the sneaker) Pink and Blue: Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shoe shoooooe! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shooe shoooooe! Charlie: Yeah, uh I forgot my boarding pass. I'll just walk. (Cut to the three in front of a banana-themed temple emblazoned with the words ''EX ORIENTE LUX BANANA, which is probably meant to be bad Latin for "From the east, the light of a banana") '''Pink:' We're here, Charlie! Blue: The Temple of the Banana King! Charlie: Great. Let's leave the amulet and go home. (A green slug-like creature resembling Santa Claus pops out of nowhere, smiling. According to filmcow.com, the creature's name is Frogrus. He is known to be the Banana King's servant) Charlie: Who is that? (Silence) Charlie: No, no really. You guys see it, right? (Silence) Charlie: I gotta be honest. I'm getting creeped out here. Somebody say something! (Frogrus suddenly starts to sing) Frogrus: Charlie, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so grey. Charlie, when your life's a mess, When you're feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is...Put a banana in your ear! Charlie: A banana in my ear? Frogrus: Put a ripe banana right into your favourite ear! It's true. Charlie: Says who? Frogrus: So true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, When in your ear a banana cheers. So go and put a banana in your ear! Frogrus and Bananas: Put a banana in your ear! Charlie: I'd rather keep my ear clear. Frogrus and Bananas: You'll ne'er be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true. Charlie: Says you. Frogrus and Bananas: So true. When it's in the skies are bright and clear. Oh every day of every year. The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere. So go and put a banana-'' '''Frogrus:' ''-in your earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!'' (Frogrus disappears in flames) Charlie: Oh, of course, he burst into flames. Blue: Go forth, magical amulet! Return to the Banana King! (The amulet goes forth from around Blue's neck, floats into the air, and shines a beam of light at Charlie) Blue: Charlie! YOU'RE the Banana King! (Charlie is floating to the amulet from the beam of light) Charlie: What? Hey, hey, hold on a minute! (A banana appears on Charlie's back) Banana: You're the Banana King, Charlie! Charlie: No! I'm not! That doesn't even make sense! Blue: All hail the Banana King! Charlie: I'm not the Banana King! Blue: You ARE the Banana King! Charlie: No, NO! I...I... (Suddenly, more bananas appear on Charlie's back) Bananas: Banana! Banana! Banana! Banana! Banana! (A crown plops on Charlie's head) Charlie: I...I AM the Banana King! Pink and Blue: Yay! Banana: You ARE the Banana King! Charlie: I'm the Banana King! Yeah! (Charlie notices that Pink and Blue have disappeared) Charlie: Heh, hey... Where'd you go? Guys? Hello? Get me down from here! (The beam of light disappears, causing Charlie and the amulet to fall on the ground, and the crown falls off of Charlie's head) Charlie: Augh! Okay, that's a sprain. (Cut to Charlie walking through the woods alone) Charlie: Hello? Hellooo?! Guys, where are you? (Charlie sees that his TV and the rest of his stuff is gone) Charlie: Argh! You gotta be....Great! They robbed me! (Suddenly, the vortex from earlier appears, with Blue's head sticking out) Charlie: Ahh! Blue: Charlie! Charlie: What?! What do you want?! (Silence) Blue: (Tongue-bloop noise from earlier.) (Music plays and the credits begin to roll) Created by Jason Steele Executive Producer Stephanie Steele Creative Consultant Matt Books FilmCow.com (Screen fades to black) *Script typed by I.M. DeCheater *Edited by Paranoia_Warden Translation When the Pink and Blue Unicorns are speaking Spanish, here is what it translates to: The man in the hat sent us! He told us many amazing stories! (The Z pings and lights up) Tonight we will dine on turtles! They will be good, yes? (The Z fires a laser) Z! I am happy! Category:Video Articles Category:Episodes Category:Trilogy Series Category:Charlie the Unicorn 2